Surf-Bored Cat
Surf-Bored Cat is a 1967 Tom and Jerry cartoon short directed by Abe Levitow and produced by Chuck Jones. Plot After the title card and credits are shown, Tom and Jerry are on a cruise ship heading to a tropical Caribbean beach, and Tom looks out the window seeing a surfer riding a wave. Tom leaps for joy and dashes preparing for surfing and he wakes up Jerry. Tom carries his surfboard out to the deck, but runs into many bumps and falls until he finally makes it to the sea out of a fishing boat. Tom lands on a large blue lump that reveals itself to be a shark. Tom peers over at the other surfers and he hits the shark on the head seven times until his head has four lumps, knocking him out. Tom surfs a large wave until he spots the shark below him, laughing demonically. Tom pulls himself up to the top of the wave until he is sucked beneath the water and soon encounters the shark again. Tom turns his arms such that he rows with them and speeds away from the shark, launching a foot into the air. He taunts the shark again but scrapes the sand and runs into a rock. A mound of sand covers him and the surfboard is up against the rock, giving the mound the appearance of a grave. Jerry walks onto the "grave" and drops a flower onto it. He takes off his hat as a salute but grabbed by Tom, who spits out the flower. The sand comes off Tom's head and it is shown a red starfish has grabbed a hold of it. The starfish then enlarges one of its legs over Tom's nose and the both of them do an impression of Jimmy Durante. After that, Tom tries to get the starfish off of his head by tugging it off, but doesn't succeed, much to Jerry's amusement. Tom eventually manages to get the starfish off of his head, but then it gets stuck on his hands. Then he gets it off by pushing it with his foot, and when he gets it off, he thinks he succeeds... until he starts walking and realizes it's now stuck to his foot. After realizing this, he pulls it off with his hands, but ends up getting it stuck on his head again. After that, Jerry whispers a plan in Tom's ear. The starfish protests, but Tom carries it out anyway: Running headfirst into a big rock. The starfish is still here, and Tom cries and points to the rock and his head, until a bump forms and the impact pushes the starfish off. Tom takes one last look at the starfish and leaps excitedly, but joy doesn't last for too long as he sees Jerry has taken his surfboard and becomes annoyed. Jerry does a sombrero dance with the hat, puts the hat back on and poses, but Tom takes the surfboard and waves at the mouse. Jerry flies through the air and lands into a coconut tree. Jerry gets his head lodged in a coconut and stumbles around the beach. Tom paddles away, but soon encounters the shark yet again, jumping off his surfboard and swimming to shore, causing the board to fly into the shark's mouth. Tom laughs himself silly, but the shark expels the board and ends up throwing it into Tom's mouth. The shark laughs maniacally as it departs. Tom is then used as a surfboard by Jerry. He shrugs and decides surfing is surfing. Voice Cast *Mel Blanc - Tom/Jerry/Shark (Uncredited) *William Hanna - Tom (Uncredited) Additional Voices *June Foray *Daws Butler *Hal Smith *Julie Bennett Production Credits *Animation: Richard Thompson, Philip Roman, Ben Washam, Hal Ambro, Don Towsley, Carl Bell *Layout: Don Morgan *Background: Philip De Guard *Checker: Carole Barnes *Coordinator: Kathy Troxel *MPAA 19386 Certification Approved *Copyright C MCMLXVII Metro Goldwyn Mayer Productions In Association With Sib Tower 12 Productions *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiricated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Production Direction: Earl Jones *Music: Dean Elliot *Story: Bob Ogle *Graphics Advisor: Maurice Noble *Voice Effects: Mel Blanc, Bill Hanna *Production Supervision: Les Goldman *Producer: Chuck Jones *Director: Abe Levitow External links * * Category:1967 animated films Category:Films directed by Abe Levitow Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films Category:Films about sharks